


Some Like to Watch

by Sauronix



Series: The Sweetest Leaf [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Language, Extremely Verbose Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, Slight Voyeurism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: “Undress," Gladio says. "I want to watch you.”For a second, Ignis looks at him, bewildered. “What?”“You made me wait. Now you’re gonna give me a show,” Gladio says. He starts to undress, too, tugging on the loop of his belt and pulling the tongue free. “I want to see you get yourself off.”Gladio and Ignis watch each other jerk off. Follows "The Sweetest Leaf" and "Starlight Kisses."





	Some Like to Watch

Just before dusk, Ignis pulls into a parking spot at Taelpar and kills the engine. For a few minutes, they sit in the car, saying nothing. It’s been a long day of driving. Even though they’ve had the top down, Gladio’s gross and sweaty from sitting under the sun for hours, and the leather of his pants is starting to chafe his thighs. What he needs is a shower.  
  
That, and a blowjob. There wasn’t much to do in the backseat but watch the sweat roll down the side of Ignis’s neck, and after that, there wasn’t much to think about but what it would taste like on his tongue. He’s been desperately hard since noon.    
  
They have to check in first, though. He gets out of the car and stretches, letting out a relieved groan as something in his back cracks.    
  
The setting sun casts long shadows over the pavement. The parking lot is mostly deserted, but a toothless, leathery hooker leers at them from a plastic lawn chair outside the motel. Gladio avoids her gaze, hugging the Regalia’s contours as he goes to follow Ignis, Prompto, and Noct to the reception window.  
  
“Two rooms, please,” Iggy says to the clerk.  
  
“I got a queen and two twins left,” the clerk drawls.  
  
Iggy unfolds six crisp bills from his wallet and pushes them across the counter. “That will do.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon, Iggy,” Prompto whines, “don’t make me share a bed with Noct! He’s been farting all day. He’s toxic!”  
  
Iggy just gives him an exasperated look over his glasses. “And you would condemn me or Gladio to such a fate? I think not.”  
  
“Yeah, and I’ve been stuck in the backseat with him all day. I deserve a break,” Gladio says.  
  
“Quite,” Ignis agrees.  
  
“It’s your fault for making me eat beans,” Noct grumbles.  
  
Gladio rolls his eyes. He just wishes they’d quit their bickering already so he can go to their room and finally get his hands on Ignis.  
  
“I’ll have mercy on you this once, Prompto,” Iggy says, handing him one of the keys. “The two of you can have the twin room.”  
  
“Seriously?” Prompto’s eyes widen and shift between him and Gladio. “You think you and the big guy can fit on a queen together?”  
  
“I’m sure we’ll manage,” Iggy says dryly.  
  
Prompto’s face splits into a grin. He spins the keyring around his finger and shoves it in his pocket. “Thanks, Iggy. You’re the best.”  
  
“Whatever,” Noct says. He rolls his shoulders, swivelling his head to look at Ignis. “I’m hungry. Can we go to the Crow’s Nest?”  
  
“If we must,” Iggy says.  
  
“Great. Meet there in ten minutes?”  
  
Ignis nods, and Noct and Prompto sling their bags over their shoulders, taking off down the walkway to find their rooms. Gladio watches them go for a minute. Once they’re out of earshot, he turns to Ignis.  
  
“Think you can get me off in ten minutes?” he murmurs.  
  
Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose and gives him that cool, disapproving librarian look. His cheeks are flushed, though. That’s how Gladio knows he’s only pretending to be annoyed. “That depends on how much more time you’re planning to waste. Let’s get our things.”  
  
Gladio’s never moved so fast in his life. The second Iggy pops the trunk with the fob, he grabs both their bags and power-walks to their room—number sixteen, right at the end of the motel strip. That’s probably a good thing. The fewer people around to hear the sounds he’s going to make—and more importantly, the sounds he plans to wring from Iggy—the better. Shiva’s fucking tits, just thinking about it is making his dick throb with anticipation.  
  
Iggy lets them into the room, and Gladio drops their luggage on the worn beige carpet. As soon as the door closes behind them, he shoves Ignis up against it and crushes their mouths together. He’s been waiting all fucking day to kiss him. He spent most of the drive here fantasizing about ripping Iggy’s clothes off and sucking his cock. Hell, he came up with a checklist of all the obscene things he wanted to do to him once they finally— _finally_ —made it to their shitty motel bed. It was so bad he had to hold his book over his lap so Noct wouldn’t notice his boner.  
  
Ignis buries his hands in Gladio’s hair and grinds on him, and gods _damn_ , it’s good to know he’s not the only one worked up past the point of thinking straight. He grunts as Iggy’s clothed cock digs into his thigh, remembering how nice it felt rubbing against him in the sleeping bag last night.  
  
“We don’t have much time,” Iggy murmurs.  
  
Gladio nods, fumbling with the buckle of his own belt. Somehow, he manages to get it open and the zipper down. He takes Iggy’s hand and pushes it inside, moaning in relief when those fingers—bare, he realizes; Iggy must have taken his gloves off in the car—brush against Gladio’s dick. He’s pretty sure nothing in his life has ever felt so good. Not that he can remember at this very second, anyway, because his brain’s short-circuiting.  
  
Ignis lets out a shaky breath. “Astrals, how long have you been like this?”  
  
“Since noon.” Gladio closes Iggy’s hand around his dick and starts to guide it in long, slow strokes. Their foreheads rest against each other, noses brushing together. “As you can guess, I need to get off right the fuck now.”  
  
Iggy nods, rubbing his thumb over the leaking head, and kisses Gladio ravenously. Gladio opens his mouth to let him in. He has to dig his fingers into the meat of Iggy’s biceps to hold himself upright, his legs are shaking so bad. Fuck, Ignis tastes good, and fuck, his hand feels good. They could probably take this to the bed, but now that Iggy’s touching him, he doesn’t want to stop for any gods-damned reason.  
  
Ignis lays a line of kisses just under his jaw, and that tenderness paired with the merciless way his hand’s working Gladio’s dick is what’s really doing it for him. He’s gonna come soon. Oh, fuck yeah, he is. He can feel his orgasm tightening in the head of his cock, pulling him helplessly toward the brink—  
  
And that’s when someone’s fist pounds on the other side of the door, about two inches to the left of Iggy’s head. “Are you guys coming or what? We’re starving!”  
  
Fucking Prompto.  
  
They pull apart like they’ve been scalded, breathing hard. Iggy’s glasses are askew on his face, his lips kiss red and swollen. Gladio figures his own hair’s probably messed up. There’s also the matter of his cock, flushed, engorged, and weeping liberally. He’s probably flushed everywhere else, too. If they go out there looking like this, Prompto and Noct will know exactly what’s going on. And while Gladio doesn’t really care if they find out, he gets the feeling Iggy does.  
  
That’s a conversation for another time, though.  
  
“We’ll be right there!” he yells through the door.  
  
“Well, hurry the hell up!” Noct this time, impatient. “Specs has the cash.”  
  
Still pressed up against each other, Gladio and Ignis listen as their footsteps retreat down the hallway. Once it’s silent out there, Gladio kisses Iggy again, chaste this time, without tongue. Gods, his lips are so damn soft, and he smells like sunlight on clean laundry. Maybe they could finish up here really fast. It would only take a few more strokes. Probably.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Shit.  
  
He looks down at his dick. It’s still hard, but yeah, the mood’s obliterated.  
  
He sighs. “Sure we can’t just skip dinner?”  
  
“I’m afraid we’ll never hear the end of it if we do,” Iggy says ruefully.  
  
Gladio pushes himself away from door, away from Ignis, and wrangles his erection back into his pants. It doesn’t want to go, but he’s waited a long time already. He can wait a little bit longer. Unless his burning desire for Ignis kills him first, but that’s not a real thing that actually happens. Right?  
  
Behind him, Ignis says, “I’ll go on ahead of you. If you feel you have to finish yourself off, I’ll understand.”  
  
Gladio nods before he realizes he’s already alone. He goes to the bathroom and splashes cold water onto his face, runs his hand through his hair until he’s satisfied he doesn’t look like he was just being pleasured against a motel door. For a minute, he debates whether or not he should jerk off. On one hand, his balls are starting to hurt. On the other, that’s nothing new. Sexual frustration has become like an old friend to him on this road trip.  
  
But on the _other_ hand, he’s not looking forward to sitting through dinner with a throbbing hard-on.  
  
But on the other hand…he wants to touch Iggy maybe more than he wants to get off.  
  
In the end, he traps his aching dick under the band of his underwear, swaps his jacket for a tank top, and goes across the street to meet the guys.  
  
They’re sitting under an umbrella outside the diner. Unsurprisingly, Noct and Prompto have their noses buried in their phones. They’re probably neck-deep in a game of King’s Knight. Gladio drops into the chair next to Ignis, who raises an eyebrow at him and types something into his phone. A second later, Gladio’s buzzes in his pocket.  
  
**Iggy (08/13, 6:37 PM):** That was fast.  
  
**Gladiolus (08/13, 6:38 PM):** i’ve waited this long for you. i can wait a little longer.  
  
Ignis smiles at him, and then the waitress comes to take their order. When it’s his turn, Gladio just points at something on the laminated menu without even looking at it. Right now, he’s only hungry for one thing, and it sure ain’t food.  
  
“Where are we going tomorrow?” Noct asks, sipping his bright orange soda through a straw.  
  
“I picked up a hunt not far from here,” Iggy says. “We can head out at dawn. After that, I suggest we return to Lestallum to resupply.”  
  
Lestallum. Does Iggy already have plans to stay at the Leville? Gladio glances at him, his pulse quickening, but Iggy’s face is perfectly impassive.  
  
Maybe he’s thinking too much with his dick.  
  
Or maybe he’s way more into this than Iggy is. After all, if he can just sit there like nothing’s wrong while Gladio’s a hair’s breadth away from dragging him into the diner bathroom and pushing him to his knees…  
  
Noct stabs at the ice cubes in his glass with the straw, completely oblivious to Gladio’s inner conflict. “Great. Another day of driving.”  
  
Their food arrives a few minutes later. Prompto and Noct dig into their burgers, but Gladio can only pick at his fries, frowning at the tabletop or casting the occasional glance at Ignis. Sometimes, Ignis meets his gaze with a placid smile. But mostly, he just eats his spicy bulette skewers and makes small talk with Prompto.  
  
Gladio jiggles his leg, willing himself to keep it together, his eyes darting from Iggy’s lips to his crotch and back. He’s pretty sure he’s gonna just burn the fuck up right where he’s sitting if he can’t put his mouth on one or both of them soon. He pulls out his phone again and types a text.  
  
**Gladiolus (08/13, 7:31 PM):** i can’t wait anymore. i need you.  
  
He hears Iggy’s phone vibrate in his pocket. Ignis pulls it out, swipes the screen, and reads the message with a neutral expression, like it’s the fucking weather forecast. Typical. He composes a response and a second later, Gladio’s phone vibrates.  
  
**Iggy (08/13, 7:32 PM):** Soon, Gladio. They’ll think it strange if we both go back to our room so early.  
  
Biting his lip, Gladio puts his phone face-down on the table. He only half listens to the conversation happening across from him. Prompto’s rambling on about chocobos again. Noctis has his nose buried in his phone, emitting the occasional grunt to let Prompto know he’s following.  
  
He picks up his phone again and texts Iggy.  
  
**Gladiolus (08/13, 7:35 PM):** how can you just sit there?  
  
**Iggy (08/13, 7:36 PM):** Patience is an underrated art.  
  
**Gladiolus (08/13, 7:37 PM):** you’re killing my boner.  
  
**Iggy (08/13, 7:38 PM):** Perhaps that’s for the best, given the circumstances.  
  
**Gladiolus (08/13, 7:40 PM):** that was sarcasm. boner’s still alive and kicking.  
  
Iggy doesn’t respond to that one. Gladio covertly adjusts himself in his pants, shifting in discomfort on the chair. He kind of does wish his boner would go away. But it won’t, not as long as he’s sitting right next to the cause of it. Even from this distance, he can smell the citrusy pomade in Iggy’s hair. He just wants to pull Iggy close and breathe it in.  
  
Annoyed now, he sends Iggy another message.  
  
**Gladiolus (08/13, 7:54 PM):** we’ve been sitting here almost two hours. i’m going back to our room. if you don’t join me in ten minutes, i’m jerking off and you’re getting nothing.  
  
He pushes his chair back without waiting for a response. “Got an early day tomorrow. I’m hitting the sack. Night, gents.”  
  
“Night, buddy,” Prompto says at the same time Noct mutters, “See ya.”  
  
He stomps back to their room, his hands shoved in his pockets, and lets himself in. It’s dark inside, now that the sun has almost set. He flicks on the lamp by the bed, flooding the room with a sickly yellow light. Now that he has a chance to inspect it, he realizes the place looks like shit. A ratty floral duvet covers the bed. There’s a cigarette burn in the wallpaper next to the headboard. A brown water stain bruises the ceiling near the door. The only other piece of furniture is a crappy wooden chair against the wall.  
  
It’s a piece of shit motel room, and Astrals, he’s probably not even going to get laid in it.  
  
He digs his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. 8:01 PM. Still no sign of Iggy. Not even a text.  
  
He’s about to give up and get in the shower when he hears the key turn in the lock. Quietly, Ignis slips into the room. Gladio gets up off the bed, ready to give him a piece of his mind, but he never gets the chance. Iggy is on him before he can say a word. He slides a hand under Gladio’s tank top and rolls it up his torso, then off, his hot lips descending to engulf Gladio’s nipple. Shit. It’s not like that kind of thing normally turns him on, but it’s _Iggy’s tongue_ flicking that hard bead, and the thought alone is enough to make the heat curl in his crotch.  
  
He grabs a handful of Iggy’s hair and pulls him up, meeting him with a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Between them, Iggy’s hands fumble with the buttons of his own shirt. Once he has them open, he shrugs it off, tossing it over the foot of the bed.  
  
“You’re a fucking sadist, you know that?” Gladio pants.  
  
Ignis raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Careful, Gladio. That’s a big word.”  
  
“Shut up.” Gladio crushes their lips together again. A thrill goes through him when Ignis moans, his mouth opening to give Gladio’s tongue access. He tastes like paprika and cheap Taelpar wine, spicy and bitter and hot. Gladio could kiss him all night. But he won’t. Not after the bullshit he pulled at the Crow’s Nest.  
  
He pushes Ignis away and says, “Undress. I want to watch you.”  
  
For a second, Ignis looks at him, bewildered. “What?”  
  
“You made me wait. Now you’re gonna give me a show,” Gladio says. He starts to undress, too, tugging on the loop of his belt and pulling the tongue free. “I want to see you get yourself off.”  
  
The blood rushes to Iggy’s cheeks. He looks cute when he’s flustered. “Gladio, I’m not sure I—”  
  
“C’mon. What’s wrong?” Gladio yanks the zipper open and pushes his pants down his hips. The leather drops to the floor, leaving him clad in just his grey boxer briefs, damp with sweat and precome. “You think I’m gonna make fun of you?”  
  
“It’s not that,” Iggy says quickly. He pulls off his glasses and wipes the lenses on his shirt. It’s his nervous habit. Fuck, even that’s cute. “I’ve just never done anything like that before.”  
  
Gladio smirks. “There’s a first time for everything.” He kisses Ignis softly on the nose, tracing his cheek with one fingertip. “Besides, you’ll be watching me too.” When Ignis doesn’t reply, he draws back, feeling like an ass. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. Shit. I don’t want you to—”  
  
“No, no.” Iggy shakes his head. “I’ll do it. I want to do it. For you.”  
  
“All right.” Gladio kisses him again, lingering. “You can stop if you feel uncomfortable.”  
  
Iggy rolls his eyes. “I’m not some browbeaten, virginal maid, Gladio. I know I can stop whenever I please.”  
  
As if to underline his point, he pulls the chair away from the wall and sets it at the foot of the bed. Gladio climbs onto the mattress and lies back on the pillows, one hand tucked behind his head. With the other down his underwear, thumb lazily stroking his tip of his dick, he watches Iggy step out of his slacks. Predictably, he folds them and drapes them over the back of the chair. But that’s okay, because it gives Gladio the chance to admire his ass. Iggy has one of the nicest asses he’s ever seen, small and tight and muscular. It even looks good in the cactuar-print boxer briefs he’s got on.  
  
Now, Iggy turns and hooks his thumbs into the band of his underwear. Gladio bites his lip. For all the sexting and making out they’ve been doing, he hasn’t actually seen Iggy naked since that evening at the Leville. Last night’s groping in the tent doesn’t count; touching isn’t the same as seeing. He watches as Iggy peels the shorts down, freeing his erection to the humid air, and kicks them aside.  
  
Astrals take him. He looks just as good as Gladio remembers.  
  
Ignis sits in the chair, naked except for the skull pendant around his neck. His cock stands up between his spread legs, his balls already drawn tight against his body. Gladio just stares. It takes everything he’s got not to leave the bed and get on his knees between Iggy’s thighs, to suck the glistening head into his mouth. He still remembers what it tasted like, last time they did this. And when Iggy puts a hand on himself, Gladio remembers the girth of it in his own palm.  
  
Ignis closes his eyes and gives himself a firm stroke.  
  
“No,” Gladio says, his throat tight. “Look at me.”  
  
Iggy’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. For a second, Gladio’s not sure he’ll do it. But then his eyes finally lift to meet Gladio’s, completely unguarded. Oh, Six. Gladio’s breath catches when he sees the desire in them.  
  
“You okay?” he asks.  
  
Iggy nods. He hasn’t stopped stroking himself. Gladio lets his gaze drop to Iggy’s crotch, taking in the way his hand twists ever so slightly near the head, the way he uses his precome to lube himself up. Right. He’s cut. That’s one detail Gladio forgot about.  
  
“I can’t see you,” Ignis says.  
  
Gladio’s eyes snap back up to meet his gaze. “What?”  
  
“You’re still dressed.”  
  
“Oh. Right.” Gladio pulls his hand out of his underwear and lifts his hips so he can shove the fabric down. His dick slaps against his belly as it’s freed, dribbling precome. “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s all right,” Iggy says, his eyes devouring Gladio’s bared body, any shame clearly long gone. “That’s better.”  
  
Propping himself up on one elbow, Gladio mirrors the motions of Iggy’s hand. He paces himself, though. He wants to come, yeah, but not too soon. Now that he’s doing something about it, his arousal is more sweet than painful. “You look good like this.”  
  
Iggy offers him a half smile, his eyes soft behind his glasses. “As do you.”  
  
“Tell me a story.” Gladio palms his dick back against his belly, biting down on a moan as his callouses graze over the head. “How many times have you jerked off since we started this road trip?”  
  
A shiver goes through Ignis, so subtle that Gladio almost doesn’t catch it. “Oh…too many times to count.”  
  
“Tell me about one of them. One where I was nearby.”  
  
Ignis slows his strokes, his brow furrowing as he thinks. In the yellow glow of the lamplight, his skin glistens with sweat. Gladio watches a bead of it trickle between his pecs and images himself catching it on his tongue, imagines himself kissing his way down Iggy’s belly and burying his face in the soft hair between his legs. “There was one time, when were staying in the caravan at Old Lestallum…”  
  
Gladio’s dick twitches. He didn’t peg Iggy as the kind of guy who would jerk off a foot away from his friends. Then again, before now, he didn’t think much about Iggy’s masturbatory habits at all.  
  
“I woke up aroused,” Iggy says, “as I sometimes do. As I’m sure we all sometimes do. The sun had yet to rise. The three of you were still asleep. Noct and Prompto were on the bed, and you were beside me on the floor.  
  
“I tried to will it down. That’s what I usually do when these things happen. But you see, Gladio, I had a problem.” Ignis closes his eyes and swallows, his hand speeding up on his dick, like he’s living the memory again. “You were on your back, your face turned toward me. You’d thrown off your blanket during the night. Somehow, we’d shifted toward each other. You were so close that I could touch you. And I couldn’t stop staring at your face, your body. The spotlight outside shone through the window, illuminating every detail—every freckle on your chest, every scar on your arms, the way your breath stirred your hair where it lay on the pillow.” Iggy opens his eyes again and looks at Gladio, his hand never breaking its rhythm on his dick. “I’d seen your body so many times before. After all, you never try to hide it. You flaunt it. But this was different. I’d never seen you look so…vulnerable.”  
  
Gladio’s mouth goes dry. He’s slept beside Iggy more times than he can count, more out of necessity than choice, and he’s never thought twice about it. But now he can’t get the image of Ignis watching him sleep—watching him sleep, and wanting him—out of his head.  
  
“Did you…” He licks his lips. “Did you jerk off right next to me?”  
  
Ignis laughs weakly. “Of course not. I got in the shower and did it there. But the whole time, I couldn’t stop thinking about your lips, and I didn’t know why.”  
  
Gladio waits for a beat before he says, “You know why.”  
  
“Yes.” Iggy’s getting close. Gladio can see it in the way the muscles of his thighs keep tensing and the way his hips thrust up to meet his hand. His whole body’s glistening like someone’s rubbed him down with oil. “Looking back, I wonder…if I had woken you with a kiss, what would you have done?”  
  
“I would’ve kissed you back. Would’ve joined you in that shower.” Ifrit’s flaming asscrack, he’s almost there, too. “Fuck, Iggy, please, I wanna see you come.”  
  
He doesn’t mean it as a command, but that’s the effect it has. Iggy’s breathing starts to go fast and shallow. His eyes slide closed, his mouth working soundlessly. For a split second, he goes rigid, his breath catching on a choked gasp, and then his dick shoots come up his chest in pulsing ropes. His body shudders with the aftershocks, his hips twitching as he strokes himself through it. When his cock’s finished emptying itself, he goes boneless against the back of the chair, his eyes closed, his chest heaving.  
  
“Gods, Ignis,” Gladio breathes into the silence, his own aching cock throbbing in his hand.  
  
At the sound of his voice, Ignis opens his eyes. He looks dazed, but he pushes himself out of the chair and crosses to the bed in three unsteady steps. Draping himself half over Gladio’s body, he kisses him hard, drunk on pleasure, his lips loose and hot. Kissing him back, Gladio starts to jerk himself in earnest, his free arm going around Ignis to hold him close. Watching Iggy get himself off was nice. Fuck, yeah. But this is nicer—their damp bodies sticking together, the taste of Iggy’s mouth, the perfect curve of his ass in Gladio’s hand.  
  
And then Iggy presses the pad of his finger against Gladio’s asshole. That’s all it takes. One more stroke and his orgasm roars through him, his eyes screwed shut and his head thrown back against the pillow. His come pulses out of him in hot spurts, painting his hand and belly and probably Iggy’s arm. It only lasts for a couple of seconds. But his body trembles for what feels like forever.  
  
He opens his eyes, breathing hard, and finds Iggy looking down at him with a half smile.  
  
“Should I take this to mean you enjoyed my story?” he asks.  
  
“Yeah.” Gladio grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him into a sated kiss. They’re covered in each other’s spend, and they should probably clean that shit up, but he also doesn’t want to move. Not yet. “You got any more?”  
  
“Perhaps. I’ll save them for another time.” Iggy kisses him one more time before he gets off the bed. Gladio doesn’t even have time to miss the heat of his body before he looks at him with one of his rare mischievous smiles. “But for now…would you like to join me in the shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as one thing and became something else entirely. Not sure what happened there. They also decided to talk a lot. These guys. Also, endings are not my forte. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Unbeta'd and unedited. Apologies for grammatical, characterization, and pacing errors.
> 
> As usual, if you enjoyed this, please consider leaving kudos or dropping me a comment! I appreciate them more than you know. They keep me going. Thank you! :)


End file.
